Derek's Birthday Present ( A YamiWolf FanFic )
by MarkiplierSmokesButter
Summary: i made this story for my BF, Derek! even tho his birthday was last month... all well maybe he'll still like it * wink wink *


Derek's Birthday Present

( A YamiWolf Fanfic )

|Caracters: Derek & Yamimash|

It is August 18, & Derek was planning on watching YouTube or just playing some games & watever, but wat he didn't expect was a guest & that's Yami planned the whole time, As Yamimash was walking over to Derek's place, he had something for Derek in store, even tho Yami already got him a gift, the real gift that Yami wanted to give him was something he wanted sure that Derek doesn't forget, Yami spotted Derek's house, he feels nerves, he knows Derek probably refuse but he doesn't know unless he tries, so Yamimash walked up his drive & went in front of the door & knocked, Yami put on smile, he didn't want to feelings out yet but today is the day he builds up the courage, As for the inside of the house, Derek was laying on his bed but he heard his dogs barking up a storm so he got up looked out his window of his bed room & saw it was Yamimash, Derek: "Wat is Yami doing here?" he went out of his room & opened the door, Yami: "Hai Derek!" Derek: "Um Yami, my grandma ain't home right now so I can't really let u because my grandma might get mad" Yami: "But Derek, I came by to Happy Birthday to my fuzzy wolf" Derek: "Thx but I still can't let u in" Yami looked sad at Derek, hoping he'll let him in so he give him the real gift that Yami wanted to give him, Yami: "Awwww c'mon Derek, I wanted to hang w/ u on your birthday, do u have a problem w/ me hanging w/ u?" Derek: "No I don't" Yami: "Then shouldn't have a problem letting me in" Yamimash walks around Derek, letting himself, Yamimash walked over to a glass table next to a kitchen & sets it there, Yami looked down & he sees Little Bit & Cookie, Yami: "Little Bit! Cookie! How r my little balls of nrg doing?" Yamimash bends down to love Little Bit & Cookie, Yamimash looks around but doesn't see Jezebel, Yami: "Hey, where's Jezebel?" Derek closes the door & walks over to his room, Derek: "Probably in my grandma's room" Derek walks back out w/ his cup so he can fill it w/ moar water, Yamimash looks at Derek filling his cup w/ water, Derek: "Wat?" Yami: "uhhh… I-I wanted to give u your gift Derek, here" Derek looks at the present & was wondering wat was in the gift, so he he took a swig of water & set his cup on the counter & took the gift from Yami.

Opening the gift, he got a couple of xbox one games, Derek: "Thx Yami, u got me some really good games… but still Yami, u can't be here when my grandma isn't here" Yami: "I know Derek, was planning on be here for that long anyw-" suddenly from Derek's room, a high pitch squeak made Derek & Yamimash look towards his room, Yami: "Wat the f**k was that?!" Derek: "That would be my prairie dog" Yami: "U have a prairie dog?" Yamimash walks over in his room & see a two cages, the first cage next to the door had white bars w/ a blue bottom, then there's the other cage which is grey all the way, & in that cage was a prairie dog, Yami: *gasp* "How Cute!" Yamimash walked over the cage & looks at the prairie dog & the little prairie dog noticed Yamimash & went up against the cage, after Derek grabbed his cup from the kitchen counter, he went to his room & saw Yamimash looking at his little prairie dog, Yami: "Wat's his name?" Derek: "My prairie dog is a she" Yami: "Oh, well then wat's her name?" Derek: "Her name is Butter" Yami: "Butter?" Yamimash giggled a bit, Yami: "Y is her name Butter?" Derek: "cuz that's wat I wanted to name her" Yami: "Now Derek, don't get mad at me I just wondering" Yamimash looks at back Butter, Yami: "Wat do feed her?" Derek: "That guinea pig food that's under her cage" Yamimash looks under the cage & notice's it, Derek: "Every once in a while I'll also feed her Cheerios" Yami: "Cheerios?" Derek: "Yeah, Cheerios, any moar question?" Yamimash shook his, Derek: "Now can I plz continue watching Nico B.?" Derek grabbed his white Xbox one controller press play on video then layed back on his bed, Yamimash stood there, looking at Derek watching Nico, Yamimash's heart starting racing a bit, Yamimash took a breath & sat down on his bed, Derek: "Can u plz close my door" Yami: "Uh?..." Derek: "My door, can u close it?" Yami: "O-Of course" Yami got up & closed the door then sat back down on his bed.

After a couple minutes of silence & watching Nico B. playing Ace Attorney, Yamimash looks over at Derek & signs, Derek looks over at Yamimash, Derek: "U okay?" Yami: "Wat? Yeah I'm fine, it's just that I-I have another gift for u but I'm kinda embarrass to show u it" Derek looked confussed at Yamimash, Derek: "Y would u be embarrass? Did u make the second gift or something?" Yami looks away from Derek & turns a bit red to the face & gets up, Derek gets up & pauses the video was watching & looks back at Yamimash, Derek: "Yami?" Yamimash turns his face towards Derek, Derek: "Wat exactly did u get me?" Yami: "Well… for your second birthday present I thought I would confess to u" Derek: "Let's me guess, u stole Sh!t from me" Yami: "Derek, I didn't even take jack diddely from u, I just wanted to tell u that" Yami takes a breath then lets it out, Yami: "I luv u Derek!" Derek stood there w/ a shock, Derek: "U-U luv me?" Yamiamsh's face turns red, scared of wat Derek has to say, Derek: "As a family member or friend?" Yamimash shook his head no, Yami: "In a relationship way" Derek: "But Yami, I'm a teen & you're an adult, this would be consider as rape or-" Yami: "But its rape if u like it tho" Derek looked Yamimash & realized wat kind of birthday present Yamimash wants to give him.

Derek: "Yami… that second birthday present u wanted to give me, is it wat I think it is?" Yamimash looks down at his carpet floor, Yami: "Maybe…" Derek: *signs* "Yami I don't think it would it work out plus I have a girlfriend 2" Yami: "I know that" Yamimash walks to the other side of the bed where Derek Is, Yami: "But I thought we could do something special for your birthday" Derek: "Yam-" w/out any hesitation Yamimash leaned forward & kiss Derek right on lips, Derek blushes but tries to brushes it off, Derek: "Yami… M-my grandma…" Yamimash wraps he's around Derek, Derek looks up at Yamimash, at a loss for words, w/out realizing it he's okay w/ kissing Yamimash & Yamimash knows for a fact that he has started to wrap his heart around his finger, Derek: "B-But… wat about Snoopy?..." Yamimash: "Snoopy is fine, he has Markiplier & u have me" Derek Blushes then starts kissing Yamimash, then next thing Yamimash knew, then spent the next minute or two just making out in his bed, Derek: "Y-Yami" Yamimash looks at Derek, seeing that he's seems kinda out of breath from all the kissing they were doing, Derek: "M-My grandma, should could be home at any time" Yami: "It'll be just fine, let me do the worrying, okay?" Derek: "I don't know" Yami: It's okay, u can trust me" Derek signs, Derek: "Alright" Yamimash then continues to kiss Derek then Yamimash starts reaching down Derek's pants then starts rubbing cock from his underwear, Derek starts blushing redder, Derek stops kissing Yamimash.

Derek: "Yami, w-wat r u doing?" Yami: "Giving a birthday present that u won't forget, then Yamimash starts taking off Derek's pants, Derek: "Wait a sec Yami!" Yamimash: "Wat?" Derek: "I-I haven't done this before…" Yami: "Well you're in luck cuz I'm gonna put u threw a roller coaster of pleasure" Yamimash continues to rub his cock from he's boxer underwear, Derek's face turn's red as Yamimash continues to rub him, then Derek gets up & starts taking yami's pants off, Yami: "Now wat do u think you're doing?" Yamimash asked in a playful sexual voice, Derek: "Well u took off my pants so I'm taking off yours" Yami: "Seems fair enough" Yamimash lays on his bed & Derek pulls his pants, revealing Yami's striped boxers, Derek: "Hey Yami? Do we need to keep our shirts on?" Yami: "Well, it's your choice to keep your shirt on besides, shirts don't matter, but pleasuring u does" Derek: "of course" Derek & Yami chuckled, Derek starting rubbing Yami's cock, Derek feels Yami's cock gets bigger & harder as he continues to rub it for a bit then he pulls off Yamimash's striped boxers & wipes out his dick, Derek: "W-Wow uh… Yami your dick is uh kinda big for my taste" Yami: "it ain't that big for your mouth but it will be big for your ass" Derek: "Shut up!" Yamimash giggled, Derek looked down at Yami's dick, he took a breath the he started licking & rubbing dick, Yamimash breath slightly with pleasure, then Derek starting succing Yami's cock, going up & down, Yami moans w/ glee, feeling his dick being succed.

Yami puts his hand on his head as Derek continues to go down on Yamimash, Yami: "Alright Derek, that should be good" Derek stop succing Yami cock & they switch spots, Derek lays down where Yami use to then Yami took off Derek's dark blueish gray boxers & his dick wiped out, Yami: "Ya know Derek, u don't have a bad set up yourself" Derek blushes, then Yami puts his hard dick in to Derek's ass, then Derek gasp for air, Derek: "Y-Yami, u feel B-Big…" Yami started moving his dick in & out repeatedly, Derek moans w/ pleasure, feeling Yami cock going in & out, Yami starts to breathe heavily, Derek: "This f-feels sooo g-good" Yamimash starts to feel his pleasure build & it went the same for Derek, Derek keeps breathing & moaning w/ pleasure, Yami: "Awww Fuk Yeah!" Derek: "Oh Yami, Harder!" Yami keeps fuking Derek & hitting his so called good spot, Yami breathes heavier, Yami: "Oh sh!t, I-I think I'm g-gonna cum" Derek moans with pleasure, Derek feels like he's gonna break, Derek: "Y-Yami, I don't think I can t-take it much longer…" but Yami tries to keep it together & continues to fuking Derek, as Yami continues rubbing, he hits harder & harder, Derek' knees start to feel weak, Derek: "You can u g-go a little faster" Yami: "Y-Yeah…" Yami rubs his cock little faster, Derek: "Yami, do u think I can mount u" Yamimash stops breathing heavily, catching his breath, Yami: "Wat was that Derek?" Derek: "I just asked I can mount u, u know like be on top u" Yami: "so your saying u want to ride my cock?" Derek blushes red, Yami: "Alright, whatever floats your little boat"

Yamimash take his dick of Derek, Derek & Yamimash switched spots, and Yami lays down on Derek's bed, Yami: "Alright, I'm all yours" Derek standing over Yamimash then lowered himself on to Yamimash's dick, Derek took a gasp of air w/ pleasure, Yami: "R u gonna be okay?" Derek: "Y-Yeah…" Derek starts to move up & down, bouncing on Yamimash like a bouncy house, Yami: "Woah now, easy now Derek, don't u go breaking me now" Derek: "A grown man like u? How can I?" Yami chuckles, Yami: "You'll probably find a way" Derek: "B***h plz" Derek is still going up & down on Yami, Derek starts to feel that pleasure building up again.

As Derek bounces on Yamimash, rubbing against his dick roughly, Derek & Yami start to explode w/ pleasure, Derek: "I'm cumming Yami!" Yami: "I'm cumming two!" then w/out a second later Derek cums & screams with pleasure as Yami cums right in Derek's ass, Derek & Yamimash breathe heavily, catching their breathe, Yami: "Man, That felt good, how did feel for u?" Derek: "Amazing" Yamimash smile, Yamimash: "Happy Birthday, big boi" Derek blushed, after fixing the bed & they took their showers, Yamimash got himself ready to leave, Yami: "Well I best be off so I don't get your grandma angry or anything" Derek: "Yeah… I would have u stay longer but ya know…" Yami: "hmmm well, if u want I'll come back tomorrow & if your grandma ain't here & we have plenty of time we could always have a another round" Derek: "That would be great" Yamimash hugged Derek & gave him good by kisses & left, as Yamimash walked out & down the road, Yamimash looked backed one moar time & waved to Derek who is standing in his door way & wave back at Yamimash, hoping that Yami would come back & give him another round of pleasure.

The End


End file.
